God's Doom
by JinxFox
Summary: In order to destroy Satan and Okumura Rin, God sent his daughter, What will happen with Yukio and Rin with this?
1. Prologue

16 years ago, 7 months after Blue Night.

The bells rang loudly and plenty of white pigeons were flying away in the enormous blue that was the sky.

A baby, to be more specific, a girl, layed in a giant golden crib, sleeping calmly. Blessed with God's Love.

Ernest Frederick Egin was looking at her with a big smile. Not a simple smile, but an ambitious one. Praying, he thanked.

"Thank you, Lord. She'll be our weapon against Satan and his son." – He laughed in pleasure. – "We'll destroy them with God's Daughter!"

Cuddling her little head, the baby giggled, appreciating the cuddle. His smile grew bigger.

"She will be kept in secret if The Messias don't work as planned. Little girl, you will be grand. I think you should receive a name... "

He stopped a bit. After a few moments of thinking , he chose a name.

"Clara. Pretty name, isn't it?"

The baby smiled.

"Yeah, I think you liked it. That will be your name from now on."

Author: "So Heeeey guys. My name is ... Pewdiepie. Just kiddin', I'm not pewdiepie. My name is Yuki and I'm your author, the creator of this story. This story came up while I was bored, reading a SuJu fanfic (someone likes it?) and I got inspiration to write a fanfic about one of my favorite animes: Ao No Exorcist. So, with the help of my best friend, who is the beta here and post for me on the website. Thank you and leave comments!"


	2. 16 years later, present

16 years later

" C'mon you can do better than that, Clara!" – Shouted her master. – "It's just a simple Byakko, you've defeated many of th-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" – The God's daughter replied angrily.

With a simple move from her sword, the Byakko became dust.

Yes, as expected, the Daughter of God was strong. Not a simple "strong". At the age of sixteen, she was able to kill a high class of demons with a simple cut of a normal knife. Her favorite weapon was a katana, a blessed/demon katana which was a gift and she learned to control at the age of six, the Banzai. A master with a demon sword in a very early age. This would be a giant surprise for a normal girl, but, since she was about to kill Satan and his offsprings, that was a late.

"Do it again." – Shouted Fujiyama, her master since she was a baby.

"Again?! Are you kidding me?! I have been doing this since 4 A.M. and it's about to turn 8 P.M.! " – Clara shouted back.

"Again." – Saying the strict the old man.

"No, I'm fucking tired, smartass.".

Clara, even being a kind of goddess, was a very foul-mouthed girl. With rebel long ginger hair, she was taller than the normal girls about her age and with clear green eyes.

Fujiyama picked her up by the ear like he did when she was just a child and, sitting next to her, started talking in a very strict voice:

"Listen, you're not a normal girl, and you know that. God gave you the mission to destroy Okumura Rin. You have to train hard, otherwise, he will kill you. Got it?"

Clara looked at him with an angry expression on her face and returned to the exercise.

Fujiyama summoned more six high level demons and, in a few minutes, she had destroyed them all.

"Bravo, Clara. Day by day you are getting better." – Said an admired Fujiyama.

"Training as hell... It's not a surprise..." – A painting Clara exclaimed.

"Well, that's fine for today. Go sleep Clara, I guess you deserve that." – Laughed Fujiyama.

" YOU GUESS? SOMEDAY I WILL KICK YOUR ASS, YOU SON OF BITCH!" – The girl shouted , a high tone of anger in her voice.

Walking stressed out, Clara went to her bedroom, to have a good night of sleep and train again in the next day.

Meanwhile, Fujiyama went to the Central of True Cross Order where the new Pope was waiting for him.

"News?" – Asked Himoto, the Pope.

"She is ready. She became strong enough to kill the boy. I just need a way to make her show her god's power. And it will happen, when she fights Okumura Rin."

"Excelent. Tomorrow, you two go to Japan to make a little... visit to our friends. As Egin's wish… Also, call our meister Doctor/Dragoon Yumi Fujiyama."

"My daughter?!" – Asked a surprised Fujiyama

"Aren't they friends? She needs company right?" – Smiled the Pope.

"... Yes, sir... As your wish..."

Fujiyama left the Central of True Cross Order and the Pope turned to look at the window.

"Someday, Assiah will be a place free of demons. As you wanted... Father..."

Author: "So.. Hey guys, I hope you like Clara and the future Yumi, that's comming in the next chapter, since they are based in two real people. And, please, I want reviews, I would really apreciatte reviews and a sign that someone is reading my story :D Also, share with your friends if you enjoy the story (or not). So, thank you for reading cause I love this. Btw, sorry for my english XD. Bye, see next chapter. xx"


	3. The First Day

"Good morning Clara!" – Said Yumi trying to wake Clara up.

"Huh? What time is it?" – Asked Clara with her eyes closed and still lying on the bed.

"Six A.M." – Answered Yumi

"Get the fuck out, Yumi." – Clara exclaimed, returning to her sleep.

"Oh c'mon Clara, it's our first day at True Cross Academy. I don't want to get there late." – Said Yumi with a sigh.

"You nerdy, go there without me, then." – Answered Clara with an annoyed voice – "It's too early to work!"

Yumi sighed once more, annoyed, but a smile grew on her face.

"You'll never change." – Laughed Yumi, getting a bucket of freezing water and throwing it at Clara.

Meanwhile...

"OKUMURA RIN, COULD YOU, PLEASE, STOP SLEEPING AT MY CLASS?!" – Shouted Yukio.

Rin lifted an eye to see what was going on. It was 10 A.M., the beginning of the second year at The True Cross Academy. Normal classes had not started yet, and would only start in the coming week. But the course began on the first day of the month.

"Huh? Wha-"

A chair flew across the classroom, falling exactly on Rin's head, waking him up immediately and also giving him a giant and swollen hurt as a gift.

"YUKIO, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" – Rin shouted angrily.

"Next time I catch you sleeping in class, I will throw my table." – Threatened Yukio.

"You... four eyes..." – Whispered silently an angry Rin.

"May I interrupt this impressive family discussion?" – Said Mephisto at the door.

Mephisto, as always, was using very... extraordinary clothing. Everything was purple. But what was really making the people in class curious was the two shadows behind him.

"Very well, Mr. Okumura. I'm sorry for interrupting your class. As I can see, very interesting based on Okumura Rin's view." – The odd man smiled at Rin. – "It's just for a few seconds, it won't take much of your precious time."

Yukio simply smiled at the director and made a gesture for him to come in.

The director entered the room followed by the two shadows which, with the luminosity of the room, gained the form of two girls.  
The first one was very tall and had a ginger hair, kind of wet. Had little freckles on her cheeks and looked very confident, wearing the normal school uniform and carrying a really big backpack.

The second one looked friendly and very short. Had a gentle look with her grey eyes, even using glasses. She also had a really dark hair, tidied with a chignon and her skin was as white as snow. But the girl wasn't a student, since she was wearing an exorcist suit as Yukio.

"May I introduce your new student and your new colleague, who will be your partner at the classes, Mr. Okumura." – Said an smiling Mephisto.

"What? I was not informed of anything!" – Exclaimed Yukio.

"Really? Then, I am deeply sorry. I thought that I'd sent you a letter... Anyway, this is your new student."– said Mephisto pointing at the very tall girl. – "Do you want me to introduce you or will you introduce yourself?"

Clara gave a step forward and said in a confident and strict way looking directly at the classmates.

"My name is Clara . I'm sixteen and thank you." – When she finished, she returned immediately to her position.

Yumi smiled and stepped forward to the class.

"Good morning. I'm Yumi Fujiyama, Middle First Class, Doctor/Dragoon Meister." – Smiled Yumi, gesturing a Japanese greeting.

"_Impressive." – Thought Yukio – "She is also a young exorcist. Well... We are on the same boat."_

Yukio smiled at the introduction.

"Welcome, you two."

"Well, my job ends here. Thank you for your attention, Mr. Okumura. I will leave you alone with your students and your new partner." – Said Mephisto leaving the room.

"So, class, please, be nice with your new classmate and with our new teacher, Ms. Fujiyama." – Yukio looked at Yumi with a smile – "Please Clara, feel free to choose a sit."

"Thank you, Mr. Okumura." – Said Clara a little bit more gentle this time.

Clara chose the first chair near Shima, who, as always, started flirting and showing his charm.

Yukio continued the class talking about the weakness of high level demons and the advantages of using holy water in this case. But who said Rin was paying any attention to the class? He spent the rest of the time analyzing the new girl with curiosity.

"Rin? Are you okay?" – Asked Shiemi worried.

"Hun? Yeah, I'm fine, thank you Shiemi." – Said Rin a bit confused.

"You're weird now." – Shiemi explained herself calmly.

"No, it's just that girl, she is... different. She has a different kind of energy." – Said Rin focused on Clara.

"What? Do you think she is a demon or something alike?!" – Shiemi asked scared.

"No, not a demon, something mo-"

Then a table flied across the room again, hitting Rin's head.

"I COULD HAVE DIED YOUR FOUR EYES!" – Shouted Rin.

"If you paid more attention, I would be glad." – Said Yukio – "Can you please stop looking at Clara for a bit and stop talking with Shiemi?"

"I'M NOT LOOKING AT HER, YOU SMARTASS." – Shouted Rin with a really red face from the anger he was feeling at his idiot twin.

"Woah, calm down you two." – Said softly and calmly Yumi – "I think he was discussing with Shiemi about the Triple-C Holy Water."

"Yeah... Sure... Thank you for the comprehension Ms..." – Rin started to get deeply red in shame.

"You forgot my name right?" – Laughed Yumi happily. – "Ms. Fujiyama, Mr. Okumura"

"Oh thanks! Now, please, Yukio, go back to explaining about holy water." – Smirked Rin.

Yukio sighed with an upset expression, but Yumi put her hand on his shoulder and encouraged him to continue the class.

"Your brother hun?" – Whispered Yumi smiling while writing in the board.

"Yeah.. We are twins." – Smiled Yukio, shy.

"_Twins?! I thought that Okumura Rin was the lonely child of Satan" – Thought Yumi in her mind._ – "Really? He doesn't look like you at all."

"Yeah.." – smiled Yukio writing down the subject.

After half an hour, the bell rang finishing the class. Yukio and Yumi went to the Central, talking together in the way. Rin was about to go to his bedroom when he saw the new ginger girl running down the corridor.

"_Where the hell is she going running this way?" – He asked himself. – "Should I follow this weirdo?"__  
_

Without thinking much, he ran on her direction.

**Author: "**_**WOAH, what's up? How are you guys? ^^ So, I'm going through some tough times with my mom. Arguing a lot, and... If I don't post much in the next few days or weeks, I'm deeply sorry, but I won't never, EVER, stop in the middle (in this case, in the beginning) the fanfic, because you don't have anything with this. So, I'm in doubts about the fourth chapter, because I have many ways to continue, if you have any suggestion, please, send a comment or a message. And, please, I WANT REVIEWS. Love, Yuki, and the betas. Xx"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Yukio and Yumi were walking quietly through the True Cross Academy's halls.

Their first class together has just finished, so, they were going to the teacher's classroom to rest a bit until the next class started.

"So... Yumi... Tell me about you" – said Yukio with a smile.

"What? Er... I'm not a very interesting person" – said Yumi a bit shy.

"Oh please, don't be so modest, you look quite intelligent. To be an exorcist with your age is not easy."

"Yeah... I guess so..." – said Yumi a bit sad.

"Oh. I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" – asked Yukio a bit worried.

"Oh no, sorry, it's just... The reason that I became an exorcist was my mom, she.. died when I was Young on the Blue Night" – said Yumi looking in another direction, avoiding eye contact.

Yukio looked down at his hands and the dark spots that began to cover his silently for himself and saying mentally "I'm sorry".

How he wished he wasn't part of Satan's family .He wished with all his heart that he could do something for all those who died in that night.

They kept silent until they reached the teacher's classroom. It was a large and well lit place, full of windows and chandeliers. The floor was made of a dark red stone and the walls were covered with thousands of shelves full of books. Also, it had a kind of oven and, near it, a selling machine.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Yukio?" – asked Yumi gently.

"Oh... Yeah, I would love one." – smiled Yukio.  
Yumi went to the selling machine and bought a green tea little package for two. She took a teapot and heated some water. In a few minutes, she returned to the table where Yukio was waiting.

"Thank you" – said Yukio helping her with the teapot – "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure" – said Yumi smiling, taking a sip of her tea.

"Why are you here?" – asked Yukio serious

"What?" – asked surprised Yumi – "Mephisto sent me here to be a teacher and he offered me the continuous for the course to get higher nominations."

"Is that so?" – asked Yukio – "So why am I the only teacher who has an assistent? And also, why in my brother's class?"

Yumi put her teacup in the table. Sighing, she closed her eyes.

She saw herself young, holding her father's hand, looking down and seing her mother laying on the floor of the temple. Her clothes were burnt and her mother's beauty was distorced by the blue fire.

Then, she saw herself looking at a giant crib, with a beautiful baby inside. An old man was next to her saying "Do it for your mother. He murdered her. Can you do this?" That was the decision of her life and she accepted in a very early age.

She could see perfectly as the baby grew up with her, training to be perfect in every move that she did with a only objective: kill all the demons in Assiah and also Satan. Dueling together everyday made a friendship grow stronger because both had the same experiences and could understand each other.

Then, she opened her eyes to answer Yukio calmly. But before she could answer, something destroyed one of the windows in the room. A hobgoblin.

Yukio and Yumi picked up their guns, but before they could shoot, the hobglobin became dust and only left a paper.

"What is it?" – asked Yumi

Yukio bent down and picked up the paper.

"A message." – answered Yukio reading fastly the message and running for the exit of the building.

"H-Hey! Wait" – shouted Yumi following Yukio. – "What happened?"

Painting Yukio answered:

"Amaimon is fighting with Rin and Clara."

Author: So... Hey guys, what's up? :D Hope you like this new chapter and everything. ^^ And, this is my first chapter published by myself since my beta is dead, not literally. Also, I have to apologize for wanting too much the reviews, it's the exciting feeling for writting a fanfic for the first time ^^'. And... I have another beta, who is also my friend, to check up my Grammar mistakes . But really, thank you for reading and leave comments or suggestions if you have any. Bye x


	5. Amaimon

Why Fujiyama asked me to show up in the middle of forest, at this time?" – asked Clara to herself looking at the message in her phone.

She sighed, sprinting down alleyways and through the busy streets of the city.

"Yumi could have given me the Keys. Damn nerdy. Just because you have a formal certificate to be an exorcist doesn't mean that I'm less intelligent and can't use simple Keys."

She caught a trolley car and went in the forest's direction. Giving a little sigh. At least, the forest was quite near.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the window sill, resting.

"_Harder! You won't kill even a fly with this! C'mon! Harder!" – echoed Fujiyama's voice in her head._

"_I'm trying!" – cried her – "I can't do this anymore!"_

"_You are too weak. Satan will kill you easily" – sighed a disappointed Fujiyama, turning his back._

"_I'M NOT WEAK!" – slashing with all her anger, the hobglobin with the Banzai._

_Fujiyama smirked in satisfaction._

"_Better. More seven hobglobins!" – Fujiyama laughed._

Clara opened her eyes. The trolley had just reached the forest.

"_Lord, I'm tired. And this is just the first day."_

In a quick jump she left the train. A little girl walking with her parents in the street waved to Clara with a big smile.

"_Lucky her."_ – smiled Clara, waving back.

She started to walk into the forest. The day was getting cold and it looked like it would rain soon. Clara searched for her jacket inside the bag and found a little necklace.

Inside the necklace, you could see a little picture of her and Yumi when both were children.

Giving a faint smile, she put it back in the bag and got the coat, dressing up. While walking, she tried to remember that day.

"_Happy Birthday Clara!" – smiled Yumi giving her a little colorful package._

"_Hum? What is it?" – asked Clara._

"_Open! Open!" – the smile in Yumi's face growing more and more._

"_Oh... That's... Gay." – said Clara looking at the little necklace._

"_You love it. C'mon." – smiled Yumi_

"_Heh, it's quite pretty." – admited Clara at her friend._

"_See! You love it! And there is more. Open the necklace!" – said an excited Yumi._

"_Oh... A photo of us... When did you take it?"_

"_I won't tell you." – laughed Yumi._

Reaching the middle of the forest,Clara shook the memories away as the sky got dark and heavy rain started to fall. Clara searched for the old man, but the only thing she found was a teenager boy a little taller than her.

"Ara, if it's not The Child?" – said without any expression the teenager.

"Who the hell are you?" – said angrily Clara, picking up inside her bag, her sword.

"I beg your pardon for my lack of education. I forgot to introduce myself." – said normally – "I'm Amaimon."

Clara pointed her sword at the demon.

"T-The Earth King?" – asked gasping Clara.

"Scared?" – Asked Amaimon serious – "Then it will be easy to kill you,i think i will only take a few seconds.

"Not even a bit." – said Clara strictly. – "I thought you were stronger. Why you haven't killed me yet?"

He gave a little sigh.

"You don't have any idea about my power." – said him touching the ground.

Two giant hands made of mud appeared underneath Clara's feet. But before they could catch her she jumped high avoiding the attack. Pointing the sword to the land, she sliced it, turning them to dust.

"Not bad." – Admited Amaimon – "But still..."

He snapped the fingers and two giant earth's hands held Clara quickly and tightly, not giving her a chance to attack and even breathe.

"Earth can reconstruct itself, again and again, forever and ever." – said him, turning his back at her – "But don't worry, you will die in a few minutes, as you get angrier, tighter the hands will hold. I finished this quicker than I expected… Well, I should call your friend and my half-brother with glasses to give you a nice funeral…"

Walking in the other direction, Amaimon was satisfied.

Suddenly, he heard something breaking and returned to look at Clara. Blue flames started to appear in the hands made of mud. Cracks started to appear more and more deep in the hands, and in a few seconds, a very bright blue colored light burnt what was the earth's hands. Clara was on her knees panting, trying to breathe a bit.

"Did you know that it's not gentle to attack girls, Amaimon?" – said someone who appeared behind a tree.

Rin was in his demon form and Kurikara was burning in flames more than usual.

"Could you leave, Satan's son? This fight is between me and her." – said calmly Amaimon.

"How dare you! She is just a girl. Leave her alone or I WILL KICK YOUR ASS AGAIN" – said Rin filled with anger.

"Oh... So you don't know who she is, hun? Then I will show you" – said Amaimon putting her in an earth's egg.

"Leave her!" – shouted Rin.

"Wait" – said in a normal voice Amaimon.

"You son of a bitch…" – attacked Rin running in Amaimon's direction.

"Catch me, If you can" – ran Amaimon, putting behind his steps, giant stalagmites.

Playing a chasing game, Amaimon laughed, making Rin a child's game.

Inside the earth's egg, a very bright light appeared. Cracks appeared as something inside started to gain a form.

"Yes! That's what I was looking for!" – laughed Amaimon.

"What the fu-" – said Rin looking at the bright light.

Suddenly, the light hit Amaimon and it started to grow , blowing up the demon-king, reducing it to a weak hamster form, fainted.

Rin looked at this shocked. Poor Rin couldn't understand anything. Where was Clara? What was going on?

Then, the light hit him. It was a very strong force making him stay in the ground. He couldn't move a muscle. The only thing he could do is look at the form that the light was gaining.

A wonderful mix of human with white wings. Dressing a very bright and colorful dress with a shiny diadem in the head. It didn't have eyes, only light.

Inside of him, something was burning. He didn't know what exactly was, but it was causing a strong pain inside.

His head was exploding in pain. Almost fainting, he heard a very weak voice calling him back. It was Yukio, trying to wake him up. The light disappeared and he could heard something falling.

That was the last thing, then everything turned black.

_**Author: "So... Hey guys ^^ I'm sorry for not writing. I was at my grandma's and I completely forgot my computer. ^^' Did you like this chapter? Is it good? I hope so Leave a message or a review, if you want. ^^ So, see next chapter. Bye x" **_


	6. Middle World

"_Rin?" – called someone with a soft voice._

"_Huh?"_

"_Wake up. Open your eyes."_

Rin opened his eyes. He saw a very pretty woman with long wavy hair and a pale face. She touched Rin's face softly and calmly, smiling warmly at him.

"_Thanks Satan. I was so worried." – said the woman hugging him._

"_W-Who are you?" – asked Rin gasping._

_Her smile grew a bit._

"_I'm your mother, my little baby" – said the woman as she cuddled his hair._

Rin didn't have any words. He didn't know if he was happy to finally see his mother, or worried since his mom was dead.

He looked around him: everything was white, he was floating in the crystal clear water, but he didn't feel anything wet.

"_Am I dead?" – asked Rin calmly, sitting up._

"_I wouldn't let you die before your time." – laughed warmly Yuri at her son._

"_So... Where am I?"_

"_In the middle of Assiah and Death. You suffered a strong blow." – cuddling his head._

Rin looked at his mother. She was wonderful, as beautiful and exactly as he had always imagined her.

"_Sweetheart, I'm so sorry for leaving you and Yukio in tough times." – said Yuri hugging tightly Rin._

"_Mom..." – whispered Rin hugging her back and closing his eyes._

"_How I wish I could be with you and your brother" – said his mother tears streaming down her face._

Suddenly, Rin heard someone walking on the waters and saw a hand laid on his mother's shoulder.

"_He has to go now, Yuri" – said the man._

Rin looked up at the man's face. It was Shiro Fujimoto.

"_Dad..." – whispered Rin_

"_Shiro..." – looked Yuri._

"_You know that he has a mission, Yuri" – said Shiro kindly._

"_I know, b-but..." – said Yuri gasping in tears._

Yuri left Rin in tears while Shiro bent to his knees in order to talk to the child.

"_Son... You are walking in the correct way now. Show the world what you really are, not what people think you are. Be yourself, always,and remember,you will always be my son." – he putted his hand on Rin's shoulder_

Rin smiled at the old man who now he accept as a dad.

"_Thank you, dad." – smiled Rin_

"_And son: STOP SLEEPING ON CLASSES!" – shouted on Rin's ear._

Yuri slapped Shiro's head.

"_I'M THE BIOLOGICAL MOTHER HERE" – shouted the furious woman – "But seriously honey, don't sleep on classes"_

Rin looked at both of them. They were his real parents.

It doesn't matter if he was The Son of Satan, his real dad will always be Shiro. Even if his mother was dead and she was the one who accepted Satan, she will be his mother forever.

Yuri turned to hug her son and then said in his ear:

"_We will always love you, sweetie." – she told him warmly – "Don't ever forget this. We will always love you and your brother."_

_She looked at him in tears, laying him down as she was putting him to sleep.__  
__"Good luck, Rin" – said Yuri, closing Rin's eyes weakly and putting some of the clear water on Rin's face._

Rin felt himself falling and returning to the bustling True Cross Academy.

All his body was in pain. He opened his eyes and sat on the stretcher. He looked around and recognised where he was: the Academy's Nursery. In his right, Clara was full of needles, receiving drugs and all kind of medicines while sleeping deeply.

"_Damn it. Amaimon will pay for this later." – thought Rin._

Looking at his left, flowers and gifts were on the table beside the stretcher and tons of wishing cards sent by his friends.

"_I must have worried everyone." – thought Rin sadly._

Looking better in Clara's direction, he saw Yumi sleeping deeply beside her friend.

"_She might have slept here during the night"_

The nursery's door opened showing Yukio.

"Good morning" – said Rin

"How are you, Rin?" – asked Yukio sitting on the chair next to Rin's stretcher.

"I'm hungry"

Yukio smiled at Rin's answer.

"I bought you this" – said Yukio showing a lunchbox.

Rin opened the lunchbox and his eyes started to shine.

"S-SUKIYAKI?!" – shouted Rin in happiness – "YOU ARE THE BEST BROTHER EVER!"

"Could you decrease your voice, please?" – smiled Yukio

Rin devoured all the sukiyaki in seconds.

"How long did I sleep?" – asked Rin with his mouth full of food.

"About three weeks" – said Yukio

"Three weeks?!"

"The Doctors didn't know what was it. You almost died." - said Yukio looking down with a worried face.

"Hum... Good Morning" – said Yumi with a soft voice.

The girl woke up with a faint smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" – asked Rin nicely

"Oh no, don't worry." – smiled Yumi at the brothers.

She looked at her friend very worried, and then looked at Yukio.

"What time is it?" – asked her

"Nine o'clock" – answered Yukio looking at the watch.

"Oh, I gotta go. I have to give my class now." –she told them getting ready and picking up her books under Clara's bed – "See ya"

Quickly, she ran and exited the Nursery.

"Clara was worst than you" – said Yukio to Rin

"W-What happened?" – asked Rin.

"We don't know" – answered Yukio – "In that day, we found you fainted, without anything. But Clara had her body covered with burns. We treated them with Aloe, but she didn't wake up."

Then, Rin remembered everything that had happened in that fight with Amaimon. The bright light. That thing he didn't know if was human or demon.

"I remember... that something alike a very bright light hit me and started to burn me. My head in pain and.. I saw mom... and Dad..." – said Rin

"You saw who?" – asked Yukio surprised.

"Mom and Dad" – repeated Rin

Yukio took off his glasses and looked down as he cleaned them. He put them on again and looked at Rin.

"You were in the Middle World." – Sighed Yukio – "And.. What did they say? How were they? "

"They said that they are proud of us, and... That they love us and we should never forget that."

Yukio looked at his brother surprised.

"I guess they were happy" – smiled faintly Rin at his twin.

Yukio smiled faintly.

"Well... I guess... If you are better now, Rin. You should return next week to your 'normal' life" – smiled Yukio

"NOOOOOO" – shouted Rin – "I don't want to wake up early and go to your classes!"

"Hey, if you were awake in my classes you would see that they are kind interesting, everyone likes it!" – argued Yukio

The Nursery's door opened showing the nurse responsible for the place.

"Excuse me, Mr. Okumura. But your class wants to visit Rin. Can I let them?" – asked the nurse.

"Oh sure. He is awake and talking" – smiled Yukio.

Shiemi, Izumo, Suguro, Shima, Paku and Konekomaru entered through the nursery's door kind worried.

Suguro slapped Rin's head.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" – shouted Suguro – "I mean.. I didn't mean to offend your mother, Mr. Okumura"

"No problem. I got what you meant" – smiled Yukio

"OKUMURA, YOU MADE EVERYONE WORRY!" – shouted Suguro at Rin

"WOAH, THIS IS HOW YOU SAY "WELCOME" AFTER THREE WEEKS IN DEEP SLEEP?!" – shouted Rin

"They look like a couple" – said Izumo in a low voice to Paku making her laugh.

The group of friends was happy to see Rin, making a picture of a big and happy family.

But, besides all of it, someone was sleeping deeply in pain. If one looked very close, they would see tears rolling down Clara's face.

Author:_** "Hey guys. What's up? :3 So, How's the chapter? Good? I hope so . Before I forget: next week, between 23 and 28, I will be on my grandma's house and I won't publish anything during this days. I'm deeply sorry but I really have to go to this family thing. So, yeah, that's it for the chapter. C: If you have any suggestions or comments, send a PM or a review C: Bye x" **_


	7. Clara's decision

She was laying in the floor of the room, swallowed by shadows. She could hear the voices tauting her.

"Huh. Look at her. The God's Daughter. Where is your father now?" – asked with sarcasm a voice

"Leave me alone" – she begged

"Oh, acting as you were strong? I saw the battle against Amaimon. You needed Satan's help to survive." – laughed another voice

"I SAID: LEAVE ME ALONE" – shouted Clara angrily

Then a weak light shined inside Clara.

"Oh, so your power is based on anger huh?" – laughed a voice.

"I WILL HAVE TO KILL ALL OF YOU TO HAVE PEACE?" – asked Clara angrily

"Oh, the child is getting angry. I like this" – annoyed the demon commented – "You're weak."

The light inside her grew stronger.

"I'm not weak" - said Clara

"You are not even capable of protecting your nerdy friend " – laughed the voice.

The light shined brighter, illuminating the whole room. As Clara got more angry, the light shined more.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

The light shined even more than that day she fought with Amaimon

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL YUMI AS "LITTLE NERDY""

The light got so bright that could blind everyone who looked at her direction. As it got brighter and more powerful, the pain was leaving Clara's body.

"ONLY I CAN CALL HER LITTLE NERDY."

Clara turned to that angel form in the white dress.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and looked around her. She was laying on a stretcher in a very big place, full of windows and well lit.

"Oh, you woke up!" – said a happy Yumi who was sitting near her stretcher.

"W-Where am I?" – asked Clara sleepy and scared.

"True Cross Academy's Infirmary" – smiled Yumi

She sighed in relief and sat on her stretcher. She saw on herself, tons of needles medicating.

"H-How long have I been here?" – gasped Clara scared.

"Hum... About a mouth I guess." – said Yumi

"Where is Satan's offspring?"

"He left the infirmary a week ago."

Yumi laid her friend on the stretcher again.

"You should sleep, you know?" – smiled Yumi.

Clara looked down and whispered something for herself. Then she looked at her friend.

"What time is it?" – asked her

"Ahm... a half past two" – answered Yumi looking at her watch.

She gave one more look around her. The table near her doesn't have only medicines and needles to medicate her, but also, has wishing cards.

"Who sent me this?" – asked Clara

The Infirmary's room knocked and a tall figure appeared on door.

"Hey, are you okay?" – asked Rin

"Ahn?" – asked her scared. "What was he doing here?"

"Uhm... Well... You suffered a big hit from that weird light." – smiled him entering the room.

"_H-He doesn't know that I am that light?!" – thought Clara._

"But hey, don't worry, you are awake! And alive. That's what matters." – smiled in a childish way picking up a hair near Yumi.

"_Even a blind person could noticed that the light was me" – thought her_

"Woah, something happened with your voice ?" – asked him

"O-Oh... Ahn... No..." – answered Clara

"Good! I brought you this. I made it myself" – Rin smiled even more giving her a little lunchbox with chopsticks.

She opened the lunchbox and saw a well made lunch with chop-suey rice, fish with teriyaki sauce and sausages.

"T-Thank you" – said Clara feeling bad.

"Naah. You're welcome." – said him happy.

Suddenly a mobile started to rang and Rin was searchinh for it. Looking down at the mobile he turn it off.

"Gotta go. Yukio is searching for me" – said Rin to his friends – "Bye, see ya"

He ran down exiting the Infirmary's door.

"That's kind from him" – smiled Yumi

Clara put the lunchbox in the table and pulled all the needles that were in her body.

"C-Clara!?" – called Yumi extremely worried – "What are you doing?"

Clara didn't answer. She put herself on the floor and walked to door's direction dressing just the Infirmary's clothes.

"C-Clara!?" – called Yumi one more time.

When Clara reach the door, she gave a loud sigh and stopped holding the door knob.  
"I need to finish this." – answered Clara looking down. She couldn't look at her old friend.

"FINISH WHAT? LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CONDITIONS TO FIGHT AND KILL HIM?" – shouted Yumi – "REST, PLEASE"

"I don't pretend to fight with him now." – Answered her.

She opened the door and walked through it.

"Are you giving up on your mission?" – asked Yumi calmly and worried.

Clara looked at her sister.

"I will never give up a fight, Yumi." – smiled her – "I just changed my plans... Just for now."

After her words, she closed the door.

Author: **"So... What's up? :3 I'm quite sorry for not publishing in this two days. I'm very sick (probably just a flu, but I'm that kind of person who is like: "I'M DYING *cries*" so yep.) and I couldn't think at anything good enough; you know, that imagination block, I hate this! And... Today's morning I was deaf (serious fact), and decided to read one of my mangas (Rurouni Kenshin) and so some random reason (because the story was nothing alike the chapter ^^') my imagination returned and I decided to write. :D So, I hope you liked ^^'. If you have any comments or suggestions send a review or a PM. I will be glad to read and answer. Bye x"**


	8. What's going on?

_Three weeks later… _

Rin sat in the first chair next to Izumo.

He was looking at the back of the room. Searching but he couldn't find what he wanted.

"What happened?" asked Izumo wondering why Rin was moving so much.

"Huh? Nothing. It's just…"

"Moriyama?"

"Nop"

"By the way, what happened with her? Why didn't she show up today?"

"She is treating one of her orchids."

"So who are you looking for?"

"Clara, she has been missing a long time since I last saw her."

"Oh… That weird new girl who fought with you against Amaimon?"

"Yep."

Yumi entered with Yukio to start the class.

"Ms. Fujiyama." – called Rin

"Yes?" – answered Yumi with a soft smile

"What happened with Clara?"

Yumi sighed but looked up to answer him.

"Honestly, I don't know. The last time I saw her she was on Infirmary three weeks ago."

She turned to talk to Yukio a bit sad.

"She is different" – said Izumo reading her book

"What do you mean?" – asked Rin

"Didn't you find a bit strange she has disappeared? That kind of power and everything? And why was Amaimon interested in her? She is different. She is like you or even more."

"No" – Rin answered with an innocent face - "You are jealous."

"Jealous?" – laughed ironically Izumo – "Sure. According with what Mr. Okumura said about your fight, she is your opposite."

"She is not" – laughed Rin

"Fine then"

Yukio and Yumi started the class.

Hours passed and Rin couldn't not wonder if Izumo was right or not.

"Rin! Are you paying attention?" - called Yukio noticing that Rin was almost sleeping

"O-Of Course!"

"Really? So tell me: Astaroth is king of what?"

"What a stupid question!" – lied Rin – "He is the demon king of….. er.. Air?"

"He is King of Rot, Rin" – said Yukio giving a facepalm – "There is no King of Air"

"Then, Aang is what?" – asked innocently Rin

"HE IS A CHARACTER FROM AVATAR. AND HE IS NOT EVEN A KING. HE IS AN AIRBENDER!" – shout Yukio angry

"So… There is no King of Air?" – asked Rin with a smile.

Someone knocked on the door and behind it Mephisto showed up.

"Mr. and Ms. Teachers" – smiled him – " What a cute couple. May I interrupt your class for a few… hours? Well… I think it's better you free them"

"Ahn… Is it so important to interrupt the class for such a long time?" – asked Yumi

"Well… It's an Order from The Pope" - said Mephisto.

Yukio and Yumi looked at each other.

"The class is over" – announced Yukio looking at their students

Yukio and Yumi followed Mephisto asking what happened.

"I told you. Something is happening" – said Izumo reading her book

"It's not."

"If you believe so." – she rolled her eyes leaving the room.

Rin followed her out and then caught his keys and opened for store to buy some candy for himself and some wine cat for Kuro.

"I think he will like this" – smiled Rin.

While he walked back to his dormitory he wondered what happened for Yukio and Yumi to be called.

"I think I should be stricter with myself. If I want to be an exorcist and destroy Satan. I need to study more..." – thought Rin

But, when Rin reached the dormitory, he noticed a group of Exorcist in the dormitory's entrance.

"Wh-"

"Okumura Rin?" – asked one of the exorcists

"Y-Yes…"

"You need to come with us"

The Exorcist took a key and opened the dormitory's entrance door. But instead of the dormitory, it opened Mephisto's room, where, he was waiting Rin with an ironic smile.

"Good night, Mr. Okumura" – said Mephisto

"Why did you call me?" – asked Rin strict

Mephisto smiled.

"Well, before I can answer this question, I will ask you another: How are your studies?"

"Well…"

"Have you been sleeping during your classes?"

"Not lately…"

"Are you paying attention to them?"

"COULD YOU ANSWER WHY YOU CALLED ME?"

Mephisto smiled at Rin and answered:

"Mr. teacher was attacked."

Rin couldn't believe. Yukio? What happened with his brother? Is his life in risk? Who would do this to him? Anger filled Rin

"W-What h-happened?" – asked Rin gasping

"I don't know. Wanna see?"

Mephisto opened a door with a key and they were in the Infirmary.

Lots of Doctor's Exorcists were around a stretcher making a loudly bustling. Rin walked into they and saw a body wrapped in bandages with an oxygen mask. Yukio's glasses were completely broken and scorched.

He couldn't believe in his eyes. His brother, the one who takes care of him, now in this situation.

Rin laid in his knees. He hugged Yukio tightly whispering crying:

"W-Who did this? Why? Please, what I do now?"

"He is not dead, Okumura. He will be fine in three months or, maybe, for his Satan blood, otherwise he would be dead."

Rin stood up and looked at Mephisto.

"What do you want from me?" – asked Rin serious

"You need to become an exorcist as soon as possible."

"What? But…"

"The thing which attacked your brother has a great power. You can't defeat it without training. Also, you need to be strong enough to defeat it and control very well your powers. Otherwise… You won't last five minutes against it."

Rin sighed. He should have listened his brother and paid attention to his classes.

"Okay. I will train."

"You will begin an Intensive Training for Exorcists, starting now. And guess who will be your teacher. You will love it." – said Mephisto in ironic tone

Mephisto caught a key from his pocket and opened the door. There was a giant room full of equipments and candles.

In the background of the room, a shadow was walking in their direction. And soon it gained a form.

"YOU?!" – shouted in surprise Rin

"Yep. Missed me?" – laughed Shura

"B-BUT YOU ARE FROM THE VATICAN! YOU SHOULD BE THERE WITH THE POPE AND EVERYTHING."

"Yes" – said Mephisto – "But I sent a letter for her and she came here to teach you."

"Shiro said that I have to protect and help you. So… Here am I." – smiled Shura – "You loved the idea."

"You will kill me"

"Well, you don't have time to lose. TRAIN. NOW."

She put some candles on the floor and on the shelfs.

"NOT AGAIN!" - said Rin almost crying.

_Somewhere far from there. _

"Fantastic." – said a very grave voice in the shadows – "You are doing as God expected"

There Clara was on her knees. Giving a weak laugh, the owner's voice continued.

"My Knight of Light. Now that you collected his blood, I will produce a sword for you, capable to kill Gods and offspring's."

"Thank you, my Pope." – said Clara.

"God bless you, my dear."

Clara, in short steps, left the True Cross Order's dome.

When she finally exited, The Pope turn to look in the window behind his throne. The giant moon was shining outside, smiling at the blood which shined in blue sparks.

Author: **"So… Hey guys :D YES I'M ALIVE. Thanks for my beta (yes, Clara, you probably know now who Clara (character) was inspired righto?), I could communicate that my computer broke down (literally, it wasn't a virus or something alike, my HD melted due an issue of my cooler). I'm deeply sorry for it, also, I noticed that this chapter wasn't saved on my pendrive so I had to rewrite all again. T-T So yes guys, here I am with one more chapter. Thank you for the patience and for people saying that would keep reading even for this problem. ^^ I promise you to publish as soon as I can the next chapters. So, that's it for now. One more time, I'm deeply sorry for the late. And I hope you had enjoyed this chapter. ^^ Bye bye x"**


	9. Why are you doing this?

_**Some weeks passed… **_

"Go. Light up those candles." – Said Shura

"I did it already, sixty times." – said a bored Rin

"Do this and you can go home. This is the last time, I promise" – said Shura strickly

Rin sighed and, in a snap of fingers, the candles lighted with blue flames, at the same time.

"Bye" – said Rin leaving the room and closing the door. Shura looked at the lighted candles and smiled.

"_He is getting better. I guess he is taking this seriously." _

It was already night when Rin left the Training Room. He went to the forest remembering when he fought against Amaimon. The forest was kind far from his dormitory, so he had a while to think. The street was desert so it was perfect for him. But then…

"Hey" – said Amaimon upside down on a tree

"What the…"

"Shhh"

Rin suddenly took Kurikara out and burnt into flames.

"Huh, it doesn't scare me" – said Amaimon pointing at the sword

"What you want?" – glared Rin.

"Meh, nothing much. I'm just wandering around. You know, thinking and imagining."

"Yeah, demons like you loves thinking and imagining"

"You know, I could teach you some tricks for you to control your powers."

"How.."

"I heard from a giant bird that you have been training a lot with that busty girl."

"Mephisto?"

"I can't call that a 'little bird'."

"But why do you want to help me?"

"Because if you die, I will lose my favorite toy."

"Okay…"

"Follow me"

The King of Earth stood up on the ground and walked into the forest. While walking into the forest, there were so many things passing on Rin's head: Why would Amaimon help him? Is he planning something? Was deceiving him ie one of his plans?

"Here. Good space" – said Amaimon

They had reached the middle of the forest.

"What I will teach you can only be used by demons. Humans can't use this technique observe and give it a try."

He closed his eyes and the silent dominated the space. He made a circle in the air and said some words which Rin couldn't understand.

Suddenly, the circle gained a form in red and opened a kind of a hole. When Rin looked into the hole he could see the sidereal space, shining with galaxies.

"If you enter this portal, you can get anywhere you want. Even Gehenna." – said Amaimon

"Heaven? Middle World?" – asked Rin thinking the possibility to meet Shiro and his mother.

"No. That places are like 'God's property'. No one from Gehenna or Assiah can pass in these places without His permission or someone from there. The rest, you can wish and go."

"How I do open a portal?"

"Well… Just think where you want to go and… Yeah… enter. Try"

Rin closed his eyes and wished he … What he could wish? Anywhere in the world? Where he could think?

"_Alright, I will try… Infirmary. I need to get there to visit Yukio." – thought Rin _

Slowly and carefully, he tried to draw the perfect circle he could, but nothing appeared. Rin sighed and thought for himself:_ "I can't control my powers very well."_

Amaimon looked around Rin's and said: "You should try your sword, maybe this human form is making difficult to manage the portals."

He raised Kurikara and closed his eyes again as Amaimon oriented. He wished a different destination now…

One more time he drew the circle, carefully and slowly trying to be precise. A strong red light showed up, opening a hole for another place. Amaimon stretch his head and looked into the hole.

"You wished for a grave?" – asked Amaimon confused

"That's not a common grave" – said Rin impressed with what he did

Rin jumped into the portal with Amaimon following him. He was at the monastery where he and Yukio were raised. The white and well conserved grave was shining; one of the members might have cleaned earlier.

He smiled warmly and searched for a flower near it, but there was none. Then he remembered that he had one of Shura's candles for training. Carefully, he managed to put on the grave's center and lighted with his flames.

"_That's kind of an irony" – thought Rin _

Amaimon get on his knees to look better the grave they were standing.

"Shiro Fujimoto?" – asked Amaimon

Rin felt a bit guilty. He was the reason the old man was dead. A short flashback passed through Rin's head. Each moment that happened in that night when Shiro died was showing like a horror movie.

It was just a year ago...

After that everything has changed, even his relationship with his own brother. Yukio… He was still on the Infirmary's stretcher covered by bandages. The Doctors said that they still didn't know a cure for what he had but that he wasn't in risk. At least, as Rin wished.

"He was my father. You know… adopted." – answered Rin with a warm smile for himself

"Hum… Nice… Well… I think I will leave you here. My job is done."

Amaimon gave his back and opened a portal.

"Good luck with that thing."

"Thank you for showing the trick"

"Yeah, I guess so."

After his words, Amaimon jumped into the portal and it closed immediately.

_**Meanwhile… **_

On the Infirmary's room, Yukio was connected by a needle in a machine. He was sleeping deeply all alone.

Suddenly, a shadow walked into the Infirmary's room. With a syringe, he injected something on Yukio's arms. He contracted his eyebrows in pain. The shadow smiled and left the room quickly, leaving one more time the boy all alone.

**Author: **_Hey guys :3 Sorry for the late, school has started and I couldn't stop to write (and my lack of imagination…). So, I need to apologize myself and my betas for the English. We are all students and we are not native speakers (yeah, you might have noticed), and this is kind a trainee for us, because for our tests and jobs it's quite important to dominate English, so, if you see any mistake, please, correct us; we learn from this mistakes and try as we can to correct them in the publish chapters, but sometimes we forgot (in special, me). So, thank you for reading the chapter and the story itself, I am quite happy to see people following. I'm thankful really ;D And… I also need to inform that I may take a time to write the next chapters because I will enter on my tests and I NEED study. I'm sorry Well… That's it, hope you have enjoyed the chapter and the story so far. :D Leave a comment, review, recommend story, mistake if you want :D So, yeah, bye x"_


	10. Yukio, are you okay?

Rin was at Shiemi's house, helping her in the garden.

"What about those violets?" – asked Shiemi - "Do you think Yuki-chan will like them on his bouquet?"

"I guess so…" – answered Rin

"Poor Yuki-chan, he has been sleeping for almost two months..." – commented Shiemi sad.

"Don't worry Shiemi-chan. The Doctors are treating him." – said Rin trying to cheer her up.

She sighed sadly cutting the violets and giving them to Rin.

"Did you visit Yukio yesterday?" – asked Shiemi cutting some more flowers.

"No, I didn't. I met Amaimon after training and..."

"Amaimon?! Did he attack you?!" – Interrupted Shiemi worried

"No… He… taught me a trick…"

"What did he teach you?"

"Well, he…"

But before Rin could answer Shiemi, Kaoru Tsubaki ran into the garden shouting:

"MR. OKUMURA"

"Mr. Tsubaki?! I swear it's our free time… We don't have P.E. classes now and…"

"FORGET P.E. CLASS! IT'S ABOUT OKUMURA YUKIO!"

"WHAT?!" – exclaimed Rin and Shiemi at the same time

"FOLLOW ME." – shouted Tsubaki

They ran following their teacher.

"_Yukio?! What happened with you?"_ – thought Rin while he was running with Shiemi

When they reached True Cross Academy's Infirmary, tons of Exorcists were around Yukio's stretcher.

Rin could feel something strong around them.

"He lost the pulse." – one of the exorcists said

"He is almost dead." – the other one exclaimed

Rin couldn't believe in his ears.

Yukio was… dying? He opened a space between the exorcists around the stretcher in order to see his brother. Yukio was extremely pale, looked like a ghost. Shiemi held his hand and exclaimed:

"IT'S FREEZING!"

Rin couldn't believe it. Would he be all alone now?

But, when Rin touched Yukio's hand, his eyes opened and jumped on Rin.

"YOU MUST BE DESTROYED!" – shouted Yukio.

But it wasn't Yukio's voice; It was a completely different voice, very harmful and grave. His eyes had a very dark red colour and his teeth looked like demon's ones. He punched Rin's face and pointed his gun on Rin's head.

"Yukio?!" – shouted Rin

"YOU FILTHY MONSTER, YOU HAVE TO BE DESTROYED!"

But before Yukio could shoot, Shura appeared and pushed Yukio against wall. She injected a special syringe on Yukio's arm, making him faint heavily on the floor.

"Take him to the prison!" – someone shouted.

"Wait! He is my brother! You can't do this!" – shouted Rin angrily

"Hold on, Rin" – said Shura holding Rin

"Shura, you know he is not like this! You have to do something!" – shouted Rin at Shura

"Rin, I know who he is. But the thing which attacked him must have changed his mind or made a brain-wash. I don't know what happened in that night, but you need to understand that, by now, Yukio is not being himself." – answered Shura explaining herself

Rin looked down angrily. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. His brother has just attacked him and now called him a monster.

Angrily, Rin ran out the Infirmary followed by Shiemi.

"Rin! Wait" – shouted Shiemi holding his hand

"Shiemi… I need to do something. He is my brother, I can't let them do this and treat him as if he was an animal."

"I know, Rin. I want to help." – smiled Shiemi trying to be calm

"I'm thankful, Shiemi. But how can we bring our Yukio back?"

Shiemi stopped a bit, thinking in a way to help.

"Well…. But…" – Shiemi sighed

"W-What? You know any plant, flower, vegetable, potato that can bring Yukio back?"

She nodded.

"Yes… But no"

"What do you mean with it?"

"Well… Actually… There is a plant, called Heaven Lotus that can cure anything."

"Really? You have some at home?"

Shiemi looked sadly

"What's wrong?"

"This flower is extinct. If it does still exist, it's extremely rare and precious."

"What about Nii-chan? He can't grow it?"

"Actually, no. This plant is a God-plant. This kind of plant is made up by God's hands and can't be grown by a demon like Nii-chan"

Shiemi looked sadder. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's the only plant that I know that can cure Yukio." – said Shiemi sadly

Rin looked at her. He knew a way.

"Shiemi-chan, remember when I said that met Amaimon yesterday?"

"Yes… But…"

"Listen, don't tell this to anyone. I can get this flower and also, realize your dream."

Shiemi's eyes shined like a child who has just received a gift.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes… We can go to Garden of Amahara."

"B-But…."

Rin held her hand and both started to run for the building's terrace.

"Quickly! We don't have time. We have to save Yukio" – said Rin loudly.

When they reached the building's terrace, Rin concentrated as hard as he could. He drew Kurikara and made a circle, opening a portal for Garden of Amahara. Shiemi, frightened, closed her eyes and held tightly Rin's hand. In a jump, they entered into the portal.

"Shiemi… Open your eyes. Don't be afraid. It's… Incredible" – said Rin with a soft voice.

Shiemi opened her eyes and gave a look around her.

The Garden of Mahara was enormous. Full of all kinds of plants in the world, with colours they never have seen before. Shiemi was enchanted, she didn't expect to see this alive. The flowers exhaled all kinds of perfumes. The tree full of fruits and leafs with all shapes.

"W-Wow… This is amazing" – gasped Shiemi

"Now… Shiemi, search for that flower."

"Yes!"

After one hour searching every space, flower and tree…

"There you are!" – smiled Shiemi happily.

The flower was in kind hidden. It exhaled a wonderful and sweet smell, a mix of orange and orchids. The flower petals were extremely white, with little and colourful dots around it.

Shiemi cut carefully and put on the protection. She was about to walk and search for Rin to return back, when a knife flew near Shiemi's shoulder. A tall mysterious figure appeared behind the trees holding a sword and on the showing pocket, some knifes. The face was completely hidden behind a white fox mask, unable to see if it was a boy or a girl. Shiemi fell while trying to stand up.

"W-Who are you?!" – asked frightened Shiemi

"I won't let you cure that Satan's bastard." – said the mysterious figure

Shiemi shouted for Rin's name as loud as she could. She could hear his footsteps' running on some leafs, shouting in answer. She tried to stand up, but before she could do a move, the creature stabbed the sword on Shiemi's leg. Shiemi shouted out loud in pain when the blood started to appear on her leg. The mysterious thing was about to make the last move. But suddenly, Rin appeared in flames holding Kurikara.

"Play with me." – said Rin seriously.

The person laughed hardly.

"You are still weak. But let me finish this play and end with this disgrace."

The masquerade person pulled out the mask. Showing a face that both Rin and Shiemi knew, but they hadn't seen for months.

It was Clara.

_**Author: "HEEEY. MY TESTS ARE OVER! (but I will have them again in 2 weeks, on my birthday. I want to cry, seriously.). I'm deeply sorry for the late, because I had tests, 12 projects and stuff like this. I wrote this chapter two weeks ago, but my beta was studying too and she couldn't correct and do beta's stuff. So, I hope you liked this chapter ^^' and sorry for the late. Send any reviews, comments and grammar corrections if you want. And thanks for reading :3 "**_


	11. Goodbye

You...?!" – asked Rin surprised

Rin couldn't believe his eyes. Clara had been missing for 1 month and now she returned from wherever she was, dressed in a white fox costume, throwing knifes at her classmates.

She punched Shiemi, making her unconscious, falling on the green grass.

Clara made a fast move with her sword, trying to cut Rin's leg, but he was faster and avoided the attack.

"But… I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" – asked Rin extremely confused.

Clara laughed.

"I didn't know that I was a such a good actress." – said Clara – "I think I should clear some things in your mind, Satan's offspring. I'm God's daughter, The Weapon to kill each Gehenna's creature, in special, you."

"But… Why?" - asked Rin surprised and confused.

"Isn't it obvious? You are The Son of Evil. In the way you are, being lazy and unable to control your power, you can unconsciously kill someone. And you also murdered the only person who I could call a father."

Rin was still confused. He didn't know what she was talking about. Shiro? Someone from Blue Night?

"I-I'm… I'm sorry. Really. But I honestly don't know what you are talking about. Who did I kill?"

Clara got angry.

"HE WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON FOR ME." – shouted Clara, making a move, she jumped on Rin's direction.

She drew her sword and attacked him, but Rin could protect himself with Kurikara

" WAS HE JUST 'ONE MORE' ON YOUR DEATH LIST?!"

She kicked on Rin's ribs making him fall against a tree.

"IT'S FROM YOUR NATURE TO KILL EVERYONE! YOU ARE A DANGER FOR EVERYONE AND YOU SIMPLY IGNORE THAT. IF YOU WANT TO HELP YOUR FRIENDS, JUST KILL YOURSELF, AND DON'T CAUSE ANY MORE INJURES."

Clara tried to slice Rin's head, but Rin protected himself again with his sword.

"I'M TRYING TO FIX WHAT I DID OKAY?" – Shouted Rin

"LIAR! YOU CAN'T EVEN CONTROL YOUR FLAMES PERFECTLY. YOU ARE STILL IN THAT STUPID TRAINING TO NOT KILL SOMEONE WITH THEM. AND YOUR LAZINESS; YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT IT."

She was crying badly. But the tears weren't of sadness, they were of anger. Something that she had kept inside her all this time but she wanted to end all this anger and this hate.

She cut Rin's leg with her blessed sword. Instantly, the blood appeared and Rin was in a deep pain. Rin noticed that something was wrong. It wasn't a common wound; Common wounds wouldn't do such damage nor pain. The blood was running down, making a lake around his leg.

"THIS IS NOT UNFAIR. YOU HAD A LOVELY LIFE WHEN YOU WERE CHILD. YOUR FATHER WAS PROUD OF YOU. ALWAYS. YOU WERE HIS WORRY. AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HIM."

"Clara… But… What I did…?" – asked Rin

He didn't care about his wounds, or how much blood he was losing from it. He wanted to understand what he did to make Clara cry like that, or, why she hated him so much. Clara looked at Rin's face, angrily. He was the reason of everything.

"You killed my human father, who raised me, last year." – she cried giving a kick on Rin's face – "He was known as Egin. Ernest Frederik Egin."

Rin was mute. She had a reason, but she didn't know that whole story. He didn't know what to say or to do, but gave a try.

"Clara, he was my grandfather."

"LIAR!"

Rin tried to stand up. The pain was strong. He could feel the blood running on his leg and wondered why this wound was not being cured as the others he had. Rin looked at Clara, sincerely and said all he knew.

"It's true. He was my mother's father, Yuri. He almost killed me and my brother last year, trying to open a portal to Gehenna, using our blood type. I'm honestly trying to train and prove everyone that this thing" – Rin pointed to his flames – "doesn't mean what I am. This is not an emo lyric song. This is true; I'm trying to prove everyone, including my own brother, that I'm not dangerous. I'm doing my best. Please, believe me."

"Oh, do me a favor. Stop begging for mercy. This is ridiculous." – said Clara – "Mercy is for the weak. And lying for it, it's even more pathetic."

She put her sword on Rin's head.

"You, Rin Okumura, must die. Now."

Clara was about to pierce her sword on Rin's head, but…

"STOP! HE IS SAYING THE TRUTH!" – shouted someone far.

Clara stopped instantly. She recognized the voice.

"Yumi?!" – asked her Yumi appeared, with her long hair and dressed in her exorcist costume, holding a giant book.

She walked calmly, like she was on a summer day at the park. Yumi smiled faintly at her best friend;

"It has been a long time... since you left the Infirmary's for your Intensive Training." – smiled Yumi.

" But how did you get here? Why are you protecting this bastard?! " – asked Clara confused – "His father killed your mother!"

"But I won't punish him for something he didn't even know." – said Yumi calmly – "And look at this book first. Also…You forgot that I'm the one who makes your blood exams? I took a little of your blood and poured it on the ground making a portal."

Yumi gave the giant book for Clara. She opened carefully and saw, on her hands, a photography album from long time ago. On the first photo, she saw Shiro and Mephisto Pheles together. As she was reading page by page when she reached a picture which could be the proof for what Rin was talking.

"There. See? It's Yuri Egin. Rin's mother. And next to her…" – said Yumi "

Ernest… "- said Clara – "Why are you doing this for them? Why do you want to protect this bastard?"

"HEY. I'M HERE." – shouted Rin "SHUT THE FUCK UP, SATAN'S BASTARD."

Yumi laughed warmly.

"Yukio. He found out our plan and, I couldn't lie in that moment… He asked me to search more about Egin's family and what happened sixteen years ago. Then I found it in the library."

"That little teacher. I thought he was useless. That's why I put that on his vein. Maybe he is clever and stronger that I thought, though." – said Clara

"SO IT WAS YOU?!" – shouted Rin

"Even though he is from Satan's blood… I think we shouldn't kill him for something he didn't do. And he is training, maybe he can be a useful weapon for us." – said Yumi ignoring Rin's question Yumi walked on Rin's direction.

"Are you okay?" – smiled Yumi

"I'm wonderful. Just my leg which it's almost white due the blood running down THANKS FOR SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T LISTEN TO OTHER PEOPLE."

Clara sighed a bit. Yumi was right. Maybe that stupid bastard can be strong if she trains him and can help her gain her freedom. She would be going against what she had learned during her whole life.

"Hey. You, Satan's offspring." – called Clara

Rin looked at her while Yumi was trying to cure his wounds with some bandages she brought.

"Maybe… If we fight together, Satan's destruction will be easier. And I will live like a normal human, with no need for training for killing monsters… The God power plus Gehenna's power. What do you think? Deal?"

Rin smiled

"Dea-"

Yumi suddenly fell on her knees.

"How… No… There are no demons on Amahara. It can't be…" – whispered Yumi to herself.

"YUMI?!" – shouted Rin and Clara at the same time.

Yumi laid on the grass. She punched herself and held the grass tight. Spasms were filling Yumi's body and she shouted in pain. Suddenly her whole body stopped and she smiled in an evil way.

"Finally. Finally he gave up about that stupid thing called Free Will for humans." – said Yumi.

But it wasn't Yumi's voice. It was a very phantasmagoric male voice who would scare everyone who listened to it.

Clara drew her sword.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY FRIEND?" – asked Clara angrily.

"What I did?" – laughed Yumi – "What _you_ did! With this "deal", you are betraying God will. Then, he gave up on human's free will, and let me to possess this human body to kill you."

"Who the hell are you? Leave her alone!"

"Oh my sweet baby, don't you recognize this voice? It's me, Ernest Frederik Egin. God has forgiven me and made this exclusive mission for me."

Clara's body paralyzed. Her human father? Doing such a thing to her ?

"You are a disgrace." – said Egin to Clara – "I tried to take care of you. I gave you a name, and you dishonored it. I feel nauseated with you. I will kill you and that Satan's shit."

Egin, possessing Yumi's body, caught Yumi's gun and shot on Rin's direction, hitting the tree that Shiemi was near. The tree was about to fall, but Rin rescued her, laying her on his lap.

"Dammit." – said Egin charging a bullet Clara jumped on Yumi's body shouting.

"I won't let you do this. Please Yumi! Fight against it!" – said Clara shaking Yumi's body

Egin put the gun on Clara's head.

"Goodbye" – said Egin

But Egin couldn't pull the trigger. The finger wasn't obeying his will. Then, the gun falls on the ground and Yumi starts to cry.

"NO. I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" – Yumi's shouts.

Yumi, with her left hand, picked up the knife, symbol of the exorcists, piercing it through her heart.

"YOU IDIOT. YOU COMMITED SUICIDE. ARGH. GOOD TRAVEL TO HELL." – said Egin.

Yumi was smilling. Her symbol was shining while her blood was running on Amahara's garden grass. But it wasn't getting red as it touched the green grass, it turned to a silver coloring.

"Yumi…" – called Clara

"Better die for someone you love than kill for something wrong." – smiled Yumi – "I wouldn't let him kill you. I wouldn't, never, even possessed by a demon, let anyone do such a thing. Clara, please, do your best."

"But.. If you go… I will be all alone. Please, don't die" – cried Clara

"You see the silver coloring? I will die, my friend. When someone dies on Amahara, it becomes a beautiful flower with this blood." – smiled Yumi even more – "You won't be alone. Thank you for being who you are. And the most important: Thank you for being my friend. My lovely best friend ever. I love you Clara."

Yumi gasped something that Clara couldn't understand exactly. The silver blood was making a lake form around Yumi's body and getting brighter.

"Trust them. They will help you on your mission, Clara." – smiled Yumi – "My mission now… It's… Over…"

Yumi closed her eyes and all her body shined silver. The body was transforming and it became a beautiful little flower: white petals with colourful leafs and with a sweet essence of orange and lychees.

Clara was in shock. Now, she was all by herself.

"HEY. YOU. HELP ME OUT." – shouted Rin suddenly.

Clara looked at her back and saw Rin getting attacked by some trees near him.

"YOU MUST DIE!" – said the trees around. – "YOU CLAIMED A WAR AGAINST GOD. AND NOW, YOU WILL SUFFER!"

The roots got Rin's arm and leg, trying to immobilize him. Clara ran on their direction trying to help them. Rin burnt in flames and shoot them against the tree, getting on fire quickly. Clara picked up her sword again and cut some trees, but as long as she was cutting them, more like them appeared and harder it was to cut.

"MAKE A PORTAL. NOW!" – shouted Rin while trying hold them

Clara obeyed Rin. She pierced the ground with her blessed sword and cut herself a bit. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the first place she could remember that was all safe. The trees were getting near them, trying to break her portal spell. Rin tried to set them on fire, but each tree Rin destroyed, more six appeared, making him unable to set fire in all them. But suddenly, Yumi's flower became enormous; it opened her petals even more, constructing a barrier for them.

Then, the bright light shined all over the three people and they disappeared.

Author's Note:** "Hey guys :3 I'm on the middle of my period tests, I should be studying. But, today (September 9****th****) it's a special day: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY. YAY. So, I took a day off (8****th**** September) to write this chapter and publish for you like it's my gift for you (I know I should be receiving, but I love to write, and this is a grand gift for me, so by reading, you are giving a bday gift, so thank you!). And about my tests: To be honest, my school life is kind mad, because my vacations, if you don't get finals, starts on November, so, if I keep my grades (and make an effort for physics and chemistry, because they are my problems), I will be free soon. :D So, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Don't kill me if you liked Yumi. And, Thanks for reading! If you have any comments or grammar corrections, send a PM or a review, I will be glad and answer it. Bye, see next chapter. :D"**


End file.
